efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyler Chamberlain
Tyler Miranda Chamberlain (born 18th November 1992) is a Canadian professional wrestler currently signed to United Kingdom-based wrestling promotion Royal Wrestling Kingdom (RWK). Chamberlain is best known for his time in Next Generation Wrestling (NGW) under the ring name Tyler Quinn, where he gained relative fame for beating Nathan Cage in his debut match in the promotion. Early Life Tyler Chamberlain was born in Toronto, Canada in 1992. At some point during his life, Chamberlain enrolled in a wrestling training school called 'The Panic Room' in Kingston, Ontario, Canada and began to train under a man named Shaun Blair, who taught him the skills and technique that he needed to make his name in the wrestling business, just like he wanted to. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career Spending time on the Canadian independent scene to hone his craft, Quintana came into the spotlight when he was scouted out by a representative on New York-based wrestling promotion Next Generation Wrestling, who were in need of new talent. Seeing a chance to further his craft, Quintana signed a contract with them in mid-2015. Next Generation Wrestling (2015-2016) Debut and Feud with the Bloodlust Revolution Taking the ring name of Tyler Quinn, a shortened version of his stage name Quintana, he was originally booked to debut in a triple threat match at NGW: Fallout against Cousin Eddy and ZanSTAR Wilson, but suffered a training injury and was forced to bow out of the match. Instead, Quinn debuted in NGW the month after, at NGW: Meltdown, and caused much shock when he scored an upset victory against Nathan Cage in his first official match with the company. This garnered Quinn much fame in the wrestling world, making his name known to those who hadn't noticed him before. After the match ended, the pair were assaulted by the combined pair of Kelsey Taylor and Jackson Buckley, collectively known as the Bloodlust Revolution, who rushed the ring and laid both Quinn and Cage out without regret or remorse. The following month, at NGW: The Phantom Agony, Quinn was booked into a first blood match against the same woman who had beaten him up the month before: Kelsey Taylor. Unfortunately, Quinn's revenge didn't take place as Kelsey was able to defeat him and continue her legendary undefeated streak within the company. Following this, Kelsey cashed in her Ascend to Heaven briefcase in the main event and won the NGW World Heavyweight Championship. World Heavyweight Title Contention Following this, at NGW: Prisoners of Winter, Quinn was confirmed as an entrant in the Prisoners of Winter Gauntlet match, were the winner would advance to face either Kelsey Taylor or Brian Nebraska at NGW: Anniversary for the World Heavyweight Championship. In the gauntlet match, Quinn was able to eliminate both Chris Young and Paul Ravana, but was subsequently eliminated from the match by Carlos Bello. The match was then won by Tyler Keenan, who last eliminated his old partner Christopher Jordan. The month after at NGW's biggest show of the year, NGW: Anniversary, Quinn was scheduled to face the man who had eliminated him from the gauntlet, Carlos Bello, in a two-out-of-three falls match. However, the match never took place due to Next Generation Wrestling going defunct due to bankruptcy. Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2017 - Present) Debut and Run-ins with Frankie Highwood Quintana then resurfaced in April 2017 in UK-based promotion Royal Wrestling Kingdom, now wrestling under his full name of Quintana. Having lost weight, changed his look and improved his wrestling into a more acrobatic style than he had used in NGW, Tyler made his debut in the company at RWK: Cold Day in Hell when he faced fellow debutee Nova, the cousin of former NGW and RWK star Ryan Vendetta. Before the match, Quintana had a run-in backstage with newly-signed RWK competitor Frankie Highwood, who started to talk smack about NGW rejects coming to RWK. Shaking it off, Quintana left the situation and continued to prepare for his match. Unfortunately, at RWK: Cold Day in Hell, Quintana was on the losing end of the match, which was won by Nova after he was pinned. Following the loss, as he was leaving the ring and heading to the back, Quintana was joined on the stage by Frankie Highwood and his manager, Maria Stafford, who glared and snickered at him as he walked by. Following this, it was announced that Quintana would be competing in a triple threat match alongside the newly-signed Slate Bass, another NGW star, in his debut and Lilith Young at RWK: Kings of the Empire in June. Picking up his first win in his RWK career, Quintana defeated both Lilith and Slate at Kings of the Empire. At Peace of Mind, it was finally announced that Quintana would go one-on-one with his current rival, Frankie Highwood. At the event of Peace of Mind, Highwood attacked and brutalized Quintana which resulted in a long-term injury which put him on the shelf. As of August 2017, it has been speculated that Quintana left RWK due to creative differences, however, this is not 100% confirmed as the star has never actually publicly spoken about the reasoning behind his departure. Return from Absence Tyler would return after an almost year-long absence at RWK: Poetic Justice, now sporting a completely new look and going under his real name of Tyler Chamberlain. Revealed as the mystery opponent for El Pecador, Chamberlain would viciously attack the luchador from behind after his identity was revealed. However, the match would end in a draw due to double disqualification after Tyler's wife, Lauren Chamberlain, would interfere in the match and strike Pecador across the chest with a steel chair. Music Career Immediately following his departure from Royal Wrestling Kingdom in August 2017, Tyler and Lauren both ventured into different careers while still continuing their relationship. Tyler fell into the music industry, starting a band with friends from high school that he kept in contact with. On September 13th, it was announced that Tyler's band 'Fake History' were officially signing a record deal with Underworld Records 'alongside the announcement of their first full length studio release titled ''The Sake of Motion.' which was officially released on November 24th. Discography with Fake History. Studio Albums. * The Sake of Motion. (2017) EPs. * Always Bloom. (2018) Personal Life Chamberlain's life involving family is a blur to him, really. He grew up living with a single mother, separated from his sister at birth. According to statements used in a promo against Nathan Cage, his friends in high school all got involved in the wrong crowd and fell into drug and alcohol addiction. Tyler claims to be straight edge, but after the "Panic Room Incident." It was clear that he had fallen on hard times. Tyler's currently in a relationship with his best friend, Lauren Skaff. And while they may not be around for who knows how long, the two still live happily on their own without the squared circle. On November 11th, 2017, it was announced that Chamberlain and Skaff had gotten married in a private ceremony, having gotten engaged on the same day as they eloped. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * disambiguati'ø'''n. ''(Go To Sleep) 2018 - present. Signature Moves * øver being under. (Top Rope Double Foot Stomp, usually to the opponent's face) 2018 - present. * cries of the past. the Oathbreaker (Hangman's Double Underhook DDT) 2016 - present. Entrance Themes *'Next Generation Wrestling' **'Dead Air' by blessthefall. 2016. *'Royal Wrestling Kingdom' ** 'Now' by Paramore - 2017. ** 'øn my teeth' by under'ø'ath. 2018 - present.